Breakdancer Zombie
:This article is about the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. For the Dancing Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies, see Dancing Zombie. '' '''Breakdancer Zombie' is a zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. During the rap jam, when any kind of zombies get close to him, he will spin, kicking them forward 1.5 tiles. Kicked zombies can be blown away by Blover. He was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B developer diary released on September 15, 2015. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Hungry Kicks zombies forward when transported by the power of rap. Delivers only the freshest moves at bargain basement prices. Appearances Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 17-32 and Greatest Hits Strategies Breakdancer Zombie teaming with dangerous zombies will cause a lot of trouble to the player's defense, especially if he teams with Buckethead Zombies, MC Zom-Bs, Hair Metal Gargantuars, or Boombox Zombies, as when they are close, they can kill a lot of plants or immobilize them, especially MC Zom-B during the same rap jam. Moreover, Breakdancer Zombie kicking another Breakdancer Zombie is even more dangerous, allowing them to become a relay system of sorts that can bring zombies into your defenses quickly. It can be very dangerous even if it is near your lawn mowers/house because unlike the Zombie Bull Rider thrown from Zombie Bull, it can have zombies reach your lawn mowers without it have to let the zombies get to the edge of the lawn and walk to them. Tips *Plant Garlics on Breakdancer Zombies to change their lane into the lane that has no dangerous zombies, making their special ability useless. *Plant Blovers on time to kill all kicked zombies. This may require speed and timing skill. (It's more effective when using Thyme Warp first.) *Try to kill Breakdancer Zombies quickly by using area of effect plants, such as Laser Bean. *Use slowing plants to give more time for you to stop Breakdancer Zombies. *Use Chard Guards and Hurrikales to repel zombies that are kicked by Breakdancer Zombies. *Use Iceberg Lettuce or Stunion to freeze or stun the zombie he is about to kick. Frozen and stunned zombies cannot be kicked. Buttered zombies, on the other hand can still be affected. Gallery ayyeee.png|HD Breakdancer Zombie BreakdancerZombieAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon BreakdancerZombieAlmanac.png|Almanac entry ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESBREAKDANCERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Breakdancer Zombie's sprites and assets Affected with Garlic Breakdancer.PNG|Breakdancer Zombie affected by Garlic Defeated Breakdancer Zombie.jpg|Dead Breakdancer Zombie breakdance.png|Breakdancer Zombie seen breakdancing in the Neon Mixtape Tour preview CQMk8NsWEAA7-Ap.png|Breakdancer Zombie along with Arcade Zombie, Boombox Zombie, and 8-Bit Zombies. IMG 1718-1-.png|A Breakdancer Zombie ate your brains (it was pushed back with Hurrikale) breakdancer.gif|Breakdancer breakdancing breakdancerkicking.gif|Breakdancer kicking breakdancerwalking.gif|Breakdancer walking during Pop jam IMG 1032-1-.PNG|A buttered Breakdancer Zombie while spinning Trivia *Breakdancer Zombie and Jester Zombie have the same animation and spinning effects. However, Breakdancer Zombie rotates himself 180 degrees then spins instead. *Breakdancer Zombie and MC Zom-B are the only special Neon Mixtape Tour zombies that share a jam, which is rap. All other special zombies have their own jam. **Coincidentally, both are the only two zombies to wear hats in the aforementioned world (excluding Zomboss). *He is slightly faster than MC Zom-B despite both of the, having Hungry speed, allowing him to catch up to and kick MC Zom-B into your defenses. *Zombies that are in mid-air after being kicked by this zombie can be blown away by Blover. *He can kick zombies past Infi-nut's force field. *Breakdancer Zombie and Boombox Zombie are the only special zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour that cannot instantly kill any plant, even if their jams play. *When Breakdancer Zombie is slowed while spinning, the player can see his legs sticking out of the whirlwind. *When his jam plays, the squeaking of his shoes can be heard. *Unlike Jester Zombie, he will not get a speed boost while spinning. Instead, he will not move. *He is the zombie counterpart of Chard Guard, with (possibly) slightly more knockback. Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Headwear zombies